


心不由己

by s5252452



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, In a heartbeat - Freeform, M/M, 暗戀梗, 梗出自於In a Heartbeat, 甜文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s5252452/pseuds/s5252452
Summary: 有天wade發現身邊跟了個小東西，黏呼呼又可愛，總是不吝嗇對於wade的喜愛，而他告訴了spidey，因為spidey是他在紐約的好朋友(雖然spidey偶爾對他的態度很差)，而spidey看見小東西的態度很奇怪，一點也不友好，總是要求wade甩掉他，但後來wade發現spidey跟那個小東西有關。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 梗出自於2017年蠻紅的一部叫《In a Heartbeat》的動畫短片，是的，還是暗戀梗:D  
> 太久沒寫文了，大概有四年左右，睽違了四年的第一篇www文筆沒有進步甚至退步都怪我，OOC預警XD！  
> 不知道這梗有沒有人寫過，太久沒刷同人啦XD最近剛補完斜線刊被官方炸回來www如果有雷同，真的是巧合！  
> 然後最近有空啦，除了短片的梗以外還帶點小私設  
> 先短小的來個第一章，如果你喜歡或是有任何感想，歡迎告訴我！
> 
> 最後聲明，角色可能有OOC並且這故事裡的Peter有些戀愛腦，我的錯:(

多個數不清的開頭或結尾都是這樣，他倒在垃圾堆裡，食物腐敗的氣味與巷子底依稀傳來的尿騷味穿過他的面罩鑽入他的鼻腔，他才剛從昏迷中醒來，便開始覺得快被因為吸收了過多自己或是別人的血而變得厚重起來的面罩給憋死。

他本想抬手扯下他的面罩，但舉起手來卻發現他的右臂已經消失無蹤，而左手才剛長出來，骨頭成形沒多久，小小的手指頭肌肉簡直比新生嬰兒還無力。

FUCK。

Wade記不起來自己為什麼用這種鬼樣子躺在這裡，他的腳被綁了起來，只能像條無足爬蟲動物一樣蠕動著坐起身來，而此時才後知後覺的發現自己腦門有些涼，像有人朝他腦袋開了個洞，冷風呼呼地從洞吹了進去，激起了一陣微妙的雞皮疙瘩。

「好了，這可真是個討人厭的開場，現在有人可以跟我來個解釋嗎？」Wade暈呼呼的說，「嗨，有人嗎？你們還在吧？大夥？那一槍應該不致於把你們從我腦裡面轟出去吧？如果可以，怎麼沒人告訴我可以這樣做？」

(因為沒可能，你擺脫不了我們的。)(如果我知道了，我一定馬上就讓你開槍讓我解脫出去。)

「喔，太好了，還在！」Wade驚喜的說，「我腦內的可愛聲音們，我們就跟命運共同體一樣。」

(可以的話，寧願不想。)

「哈、哈，那可真不幸，反正既然你擺脫不掉我，那何不給你們可憐的失憶老大哥來點前情提要？你知道，我一天的大部分都很困惑，尤其是現在，我真是困惑到極點，到底誰偷了我的右手！？我慣用手不見了！這樣我晚上怎麼打開我的電腦看點激勵人心的影片？」

(你要確定激勵的可不是你的心。)

「Come on！」

(喔，好吧、好吧，反正在你手長好之前你都不可能離開這裡了對吧？那要不要想想你這幾天又幹了什麼活阿？)(或者想想你在哪，傻子。)

Wade絞盡腦汁想了一會──反正他腦子糊成一團，說是腦汁其實並不為過──，企圖利用倒敘把自己的時間拖回一天或兩天前，但顯然失敗了，他的記憶像是被刪剪過度的電影，把一些過於血腥的場景刪得一乾二淨，當觀眾回過神來，下個畫面就是他被當成可燃垃圾丟在巷子，只有一些拾荒者過來時才會發現他的存在，而這在之前到底發生什麼事情根本沒人得知。

「喔，太難了。」Wade立刻說，「說說吧，至少給點提示？」

(在紐約。)一個聲音說，緊接著另一個聲音附和。(然後你接了一個爛活。)

「我可不記得我接過什麼值得讓人高興的活。噢，但除了那次，護送名模跟她的小兒子去梵諦岡受洗那個，那可真夠好的了，畢竟全程只有我們──噢，紐約！」Wade大叫起來，『紐約』兩個字像個安全詞，一下子就讓Wade從迷惘的記憶空間裡撥開迷霧，他猜他的大腦大概長回來了。

「噢，紐約，我可記起來了，讓我猜猜，我最後是不是沒動手？」Wade問，他猜想他接的那個『爛活』估計包含了有槍枝、械鬥或是幾場火拼鬥毆，他大概打算著要去切掉誰的腦袋，但最後一刻，『紐約』這個城市名以及它的附加意義大概是蹦進了他的腦袋然後控制了他整個手臂神經讓他在最後一刻停手，成功拯救了他刀下的可憐蟲，但代價就是他的腦袋被迫開了洞。

(賓果。)(我們得說，恭喜你有個孜孜不倦的正義好夥伴影響著你。)

「阿，是的，這可真振奮人心的，我像在大腦裡面住了一個道德尖兵，隨時告訴我『嘿！你可答應蛛網頭當個好人了！』」他舉著左手，不那麼真心的發出了一聲歡呼，「耶、嗚呼！可真棒！如果當個好人不用被腦袋開一槍像丟垃圾一樣被丟在這裡就更好了，棒透了！」

(你有什麼好抱怨的，你聽到Spidey稱呼你是他的朋友*1不也樂壞了嗎？)

「是啦，但我可沒想到朋友的代價是腦袋開花，或者你們可以叫叫那個聲音不要在那種重要的時刻蹦出來？你們都是聲音，應該彼此提醒一下？」

(哈，你以為你的腦袋裡面有什麼神秘空間讓我們可以坐下來好好喝一杯熱可可然後好好聊一聊？)(做夢去吧，你的腦袋很擠！我們只是你的聲音！甚至連握杯子的手都沒有！)

「所以說你們甚至不能出來幫我把我的面罩脫掉，對吧？」Wade大聲哀嚎，「那留著你們有什麼用！我快被悶死了，做點事情好嘛！求求來個人或什麼東西幫我把我的面罩脫掉，要不然我真的要死了，又一次的，我快感覺不能呼吸了！這裡臭得要死！」

Wade的抱怨並不真能讓他的聲音們從他的腦袋裡蹦出來，他們開始陷入了另一次的拌嘴，他只能瞪著他的左手，祈禱這些可恨的指頭能夠長得更快一點才能救他脫離惡臭，他感覺自己真的有些喘不過氣來了，他的鼻子充斥著血、尿與食物腐爛混和的味道，因為右手斷肢他的血一直不停地留，他感覺自己有些失血過多，腦袋一直昏昏沉沉，也許他該再睡一覺，醒來或許他的手臂就長好了。

Wade閉上了嘴，留著他的對話框們在他腦內鬧哄哄地拌嘴，感覺自己的眼皮開始沉重起來，在即將睡去前，模糊的視線當中看到一個東西朝他飛了過來。

他馬上就被嚇醒了，隨後Wade瞪著眼，感覺自己大概在垃圾堆中吸到了什麼迷幻藥粉。

「夥伴們，別吵了。」Wade朝他的腦袋聲音大聲喊話，「是我的錯覺，還是那是我不知道什麼時候離家出走的心臟？」

是的，心臟──Wade瞪著那個漂浮在空中的粉色小心臟，但不是血淋淋版本的，而是一個像卡通化的愛心心臟，它甚至長著他媽的手，有一個小小的嘴巴跟一雙大大的棕色眼睛，正含著笑停在他的面前。

「我要嚇到暈過去了，我可能真的得再睡一覺......」

(醒醒，傻子，那不是你的心臟，你的心臟好好的在你胸口，你是腦袋開洞不是心口開洞好嗎？)

這可提醒了Wade，僱傭兵馬上低頭看了眼胸口確保沒有東西被挖出來或是自己飛出來，而那顆粉色愛心隨著他的視線飛快的靠近了他，Wade感覺自己心臟被嚇得跳出來相聚大概也是遲早的事情。

「嘿！停下！」Wade大喊著，不斷地扭著自己身體讓自己離那個東西遠一些，「Fuck，你是什麼鬼東西？」

Wade的話像是什麼刺激，那顆神他媽的粉色愛心馬上睜大了它的棕色大眼，纖細的兩條手臂抱住了自己的身體，眼淚像一場風暴般迅速在它的眼睛裡面成形，它發出了一點小小的嗚咽聲，看起來難過極了。

「等等，別哭別哭！」Wade尖叫道，「你這樣更嚇人了！誰可以救救我，我快被嚇死了，我進了什麼迪士尼的童話世界了嗎？噢，我快被嚇到喘不過氣了，真的，我要死了，我不知道是面罩憋死我還是被嚇死的，希望我張開眼之後什麼都沒發生。」

他說完，立刻戲劇化的大幅度往後倒下，Wade閉上了雙眼，祈禱自己回歸死亡的懷抱(如果死亡還願意見見他，他可不介意被這麼嚇一回。)，但他沒有如願，在倒下的那瞬間Wade聽見了一個小小的驚呼，有什麼東西快速飛了過來，帶起了空氣被快速劃破的呼嘯聲。

隨後，Wade感覺自己又能呼吸了，他的面罩被一雙小小的手掌掀開，Wade逼不得已從假死中又張開了眼，看著那顆粉色愛心距離他的鼻子大概只有一個拳頭的距離，Wade能看見那雙棕色眼睛蓄滿了擔憂之情，他能感覺到這顆他媽的神秘心臟甚至還有好聞的沐浴香味，完全讓他從身旁的惡臭中解脫出來。

「太好了。」Wade說，不知道是在指他的鼻子終於從臭味解放還是諷刺他真的被這可謂體貼的動作給嚇壞了。

總之，Wade最後還是暈了過去。

-TBC

*1 斜線刊，他們終於是朋友了！我好高興！


	2. Chapter 2

Wade醒來之前感覺自己像是閉著眼坐著雲霄飛車，身體隨著每一次下墜與上升不斷重複體驗著失重感，他鼻子不再聞有那些臭味了，但那個沐浴香還是淡淡的飄了過來。這沒道理，他是躺在什麼活起來的垃圾堆上了嗎？今晚可真是個驚悚之夜。他迷迷糊糊的想，隨後又閉上了眼睛。

後來他睜開眼，才發現自己早就離開巷子了，他沒再聞到什麼奇怪的味道，活起來的垃圾堆大概也長著腳跑走了，離開前還不忘拿個東西墊在他頭下給他枕著，這可是他看過最善解人意的垃圾堆了。

Wade坐了起來，發覺自己身體躺在硬梆梆的水泥地上，頭躺著的是一個邊緣被磨到發舊的背包，還有點眼熟，當他把拉鍊打開，發現裡面裝著一套衣服，一本書以及幾隻筆，而最邊緣被塞著一張卡片，還貼了一張大頭照，他猜想是什麼駕照，正打算拿起來，背包整個就被搶走了。

正確來說，是被黏走了。

Wade回頭看，發現是他的好夥伴Spidey，正粗魯把所有掛在背包外的衣服重新塞了回去，他懷疑對方在關上背包時甚至沒控制住他的蜘蛛力量，因為拉鍊看起來快被他扯壞了。

所以Wade即時制止了他，他說:「嘿！Spidey，輕點，那可是神秘長腳的垃圾堆送我的禮物，你不是每天都能夠看到從魔法世界逃出來的神秘生物的！」

「什麼垃圾堆？」Peter納悶極了，「這才不是什麼人送你的禮物，這是我的，而且我沒有送你，我只是借你躺躺。而且說到垃圾，你本人也臭的跟垃圾沒兩樣，Wade。」

「我覺得很受傷。」Wade垮下了臉，誇張的想從自己的眼眶擠出象徵傷心的眼淚，但他腦袋的聲音們開始附和起紐約的小英雄，並告訴Wade他本人不只臭的像垃圾，甚至像從水溝打撈上來的臭鼬一樣難聞。

「等等，你剛剛說那個背包是你的?」Wade不去理會他的聲音，並突然意識到剛剛Peter說了些什麼，「好極了，我開始後悔我沒有馬上把那張卡拿起來看看的，要不然你再借我躺一次？我保證看快點。」

「想都別想。」Peter拒絕了他，他重新將背包背回身後，朝著Wade伸出一隻手將他拉了起來。「說到神秘生物，你有沒有......遇到什麼奇怪的東西？我是說，除了你說的垃圾堆以外的東西。」

這可有趣了，Wade注意到紐約英雄語氣裡的不確定，似乎還有點不安跟焦慮，而身為最『善解人意』的僱傭兵 aka Spidey的好夥伴身兼好朋友，Wade認為自己絕對有義務為對方的煩惱開解。

「怎麼了？你碰上了什麼麻煩是嗎？涉及一點魔法或是神祕力量之類的，你在找什麼？」

「沒有什麼。」Peter回得很快，趕在Wade下一步問他要不要幫忙前急著拒絕他，「喔，不，我是說，那沒那麼重要，我就是隨口問問。」

他否認的態度很可疑，但Wade並沒有糾結著這點不放，說實話，他更關心他的紐約朋友近況，距離他們上次見面大概有幾個禮拜了，他覺得Peter似乎在躲他，因為自從幾個月前來到紐約後他幾乎天天能碰到喜愛在空中織網的好鄰居，這幾個月他也沒接任何活，回來紐約只是為了找他的好朋友一起聊聊天或是出去盪一盪，幾乎每一天都跟Peter混在一起。

但從幾個禮拜前開始，紅藍色身影突然消失了，而且很多次都是在Wade故意去尋找紐約英雄時消失的，有一次，他對著Peter前腳剛離開的身影大吼大叫，他甚至還丟了石頭希望能夠吸引一些注意力，但可惜的是對方像感應到似的閃了過去，但他依然沒回頭，於是Wade才開始懷疑起或許對方是在躲著他。

(也許你做了些什麼？)

Wade腦內的聲音提醒他，Wade回想起他們上一次的見面發生了些什麼，似乎始於又一場組隊打擊罪犯，然後結束於在屋頂的美食分享，他們不知道聊了些什麼，大概又是一些無傷大雅的俏皮話，他依稀記得最後要離開時他們不知道說到了什麼，然後突然沉默下來，交換了一個友好的擁抱，但Peter的反應不對，Wade這個記得很清楚，因為那時候的紐約英雄好像是想拒絕他的擁抱還是什麼的，畢竟當時Peter面對他張開的雙手猶豫了有好幾分鐘。

他記得最後紐約英雄還是抱住了他，攔過他肩膀的手臂可疑的微顫著，這個擁抱短暫但很用力，他有種錯覺認為自己的脖子被Peter小小的蹭了一下，但很快擁抱就結束了，Peter快速的退開，並且道了別，最後過了幾個禮拜他再也沒看見紐約英雄在大樓間盪來盪去。

回想完畢，Wade才驚覺這是他們這幾周來的第一次見面，他驚喜的大喊：「嘿！蛛網頭！見到你可真高興！我們都好幾周沒見了！我都懷疑你是不是在躲著我了！」

Wade的話讓Peter陷入一場尷尬的情緒之中，但他沒怎麼表現出來，只是抱著自己的手臂否認了他。

「我沒有躲著你，Wade。」Peter說，「我只是......太忙啦，對，你懂的，身為英雄可沒有那麼多的時間可以來跟你見個面或是什麼的，所以......對，我沒有在躲著你，懂嗎？」

「對，我懂，你講了兩次。」Wade說，感覺對方越來越可疑了，並且他腦內的聲音跟他心裡的感覺一致的都在朝他的大腦喊著『Spidey就是在躲你！』。

這可不妙，Wade內心升起了危機感，他好不容易得來的友誼似乎悄悄地想遠去，可他已經好久不殺人啦！他雖然在沒見到Peter時無聊到接了些工作，但最後他不也收手了嗎？Wade覺得自己又委屈又冤枉，雖然對方大概並不知道自己為了他的話而被拋在臭死人的巷子裡，但他在紐約真的從沒有違反過跟Peter的約定，他正在變好，但對方卻莫名其妙躲著他，連原因都不跟他講，這可真不公平！

「嘿，Wade，我很高興又見到你，但你知道，我有點忙......所以該離開啦，很高興見到你，真的。」Peter的話像戳中了Wade內心剛起頭的不安，看，這狡猾的Spidey又要逃跑了！Wade立刻抱住了Peter已經往剛發射出去的蛛絲傾斜過去的身子，僱傭兵大聲的哀號起來。

「Spidey！你還說沒在躲我！才剛見你沒幾分鐘你又想跑走了，我到底做了什麼阿？今晚不又該是一個組隊之夜嗎？還是你偷偷背著我找了另一個人組隊去了？」Wade大聲哭嚎著，他感覺到紐約英雄的身體因為他的擁抱而變得僵硬起來，「我們不是最酷炫最合拍的夥伴嗎？我們甚至還組隊出了刊阿，你不能拋下我！讀者會哭泣的！」

「我不是很明白你在說什麼。」Peter推開了他，Wade感覺越來越絕望。

「嘿，不是說是朋友嗎？我做錯了什麼阿？還是你意識到了跟我做朋友是個錯誤的決定了？」

Wade說，開始朝著Peter大吼，他意識到自己是有些情緒化了，但看在老天份上，他本來就情緒化！他感覺自己這陣子的努力像被一下子就否定掉了，他有些害怕跟Spidey的關係又回到了以前，回到那個每個人都覺得他難以改變的日子裡，如果連對方都覺得他無可救藥，他真的不知道該如何繼續面對自己。

(好極了，這那句話怎麼說？浪子回頭？)(是阿，我們紐約小朋友終於意識到跟我們在一起是個錯誤的決定了。喔，我想會懷念我們Spidey的擁抱。)

Wade腦子裡的聲音還在趁機踩他一腳，他抱住了自己的頭，叫他們閉嘴，而Peter退了一步，像被嚇到了。

「抱、抱歉。我會叫他們閉嘴的，」Wade為Peter的退卻感到絕望，他看不見Peter的表情，但他覺得Peter退後的那一步像有一個神祕的黑影正張牙舞爪地切掉他們彼此之間的聯繫。「拜託，至少告訴我你為什麼躲著我吧？我以為至少你會告訴我我哪裡做錯了，連罪人都有上法庭辯解的機會，你不會就這麼給我判了死刑吧？」

(可憐，但連死刑都殺不了你。)(是阿，你可以被判死刑，但自癒因子會治好你，然後你只能在接下來的日子裡看著Spidey離你遠去。)

「我說了，閉嘴！」Wade大吼，但整個思考卻被邪惡的聲音們拖著走，連Spidey都會放棄他，他想，這個念頭像漩渦般把他捲入其中，他跳脫不出來，只能被一個個負面想法慢慢淹沒。

「嘿！Wade！」Peter此時抓住了他，Wade嚇了一跳，因為Spidey又肯靠近他了，他看著紐約英雄抓住他的雙手，用不容拒絕的力道把他拖入了一個帶著暖意的懷抱。

「嘿，老兄，看著我，不要去聽你的聲音說了什麼。」Peter說，他的雙臂緊緊的環繞住Wade的肩膀，他的雙手帶著節拍的緩緩輕拍著Wade的背後。「Wade，別想太多了，不管你的聲音告訴你什麼，那都不是真的。」

「但他們或許說對了，你是因為後悔跟我當朋友才開始躲我的。」Wade的聲音被悶在Peter的緊身衣裡，他蹭了蹭對方的肩窩，感覺紐約英雄的身體又開始僵硬起來，但並沒有推開他，反而抱緊了一些。

「什麼？我才沒有後悔。」Peter不自在的扭了扭，最後，一聲嘆息鑽入Wade的耳內。「唉，Wade，我真的不後悔，你雖然不夠好，但你至少在試著變好了，是嗎？我承認我是有在躲你，但那也不是因為我後悔了，好嗎？」

「哈，這時候就承認了。」Wade說，他猛地拉開彼此的距離，Peter清楚的看著僱傭兵在短短幾分鐘內原地復活成他熟悉的樣子。「來吧，Spidey！如果你想讓我好過一點，至少告訴我你到底為什麼躲著我？」

「我......」Wade看著紐約英雄那種尷尬的不自在又回到他身上，紐約英雄支吾其詞，最後只是結結巴巴的說：「反正不是你做錯了什麼，行嗎？我之後會告訴你的，或許吧。但不是現在，你只要知道我不是討厭你就好，Okay？」

「喔，朋友間的秘密，是嗎？」Wade扁起嘴，看著紐約英雄慢慢退了開來，對方緩慢推開他的手像是在顧慮Wade需要一點時間接受Peter的遠離。

「呃，對，朋友間的秘密。」Peter說，終於是把自己從擁抱中解脫出來，他尷尬卻又刻意地拍了拍Wade肩膀，確定他真的好多了，才接著開口。「嘿，就像我剛說的，我今天其實蠻忙的，我需要離開了，你一個人可以吧？」

「喔......我想是的，或許吧，我覺得好多了。」Wade說，Peter擔憂了看了他一眼，但還是沒說要留下。

「那我先走啦。」Peter說，他阻止自己再次留下或是再給Wade一個擁抱之類的，他覺得自己先該整理好自己的情緒，不應該繼續留在這裡。「嘿，我之後會來找你的，別再聽那些聲音的話好嗎？Wade？」

「喔，我會跟他們絕交的，你放心。」

「嗯，那我就先走啦。」Peter說，他伸出右手發射了他的蛛網，「別忘了我說的，別聽他們的話，然後如果可以，剛剛提到的奇怪東西如果你有遇見，就馬上告訴我！」說完，紐約英雄就在高樓間穿梭著遠去。

「對啦，如果有看到的話，或許Spidey會願意留下來。」Wade悶悶不樂的對空氣說。

(人家還願意跟你當朋友就很棒了，要求別那麼多。)而此時腦內的聲音又湊了過來這樣說。

「閉嘴，我要短暫跟你們絕交了，就像Spidey說的。」Wade說，「嘿......等等，我怎麼記得我有遇到？他要找什麼，奇怪的東西？」

(喔，你自己想吧，你才剛叫我們閉嘴。)

「小氣鬼。」Wade罵罵咧咧，而正當他又想開始跟他的聲音們拌嘴時，一個東西突然迅速的從他的腰包裡面衝了出來，那個他剛想找的『奇怪東西』馬上就把自己送到他的眼前。

「哇喔，嘿！小傢伙，我正想找你。」Wade驚喜的說，一想到或許把這個東西交上去送給Spidey，Spidey就願意回來陪陪他，便開始覺得這個嚇過他的奇怪小愛心看起來順眼多了。

但這個粉紅色的小愛心沒有理睬它突然的受歡迎，相反的，它看起來傷心極了，Wade看著它睜著水汪汪的棕色大眼，用Wade抓不到的速度迅速衝過來蹭了蹭他的臉，它的小手掌甚至張開來抱著他，一下一下的用一種Wade剛剛在Spidey身上體會到的安慰方式拍了拍他的臉頰。

「......好了，這可真夠詭異的。」Wade見鬼的瞪著貼著他的小愛心，他說：「你現在是真的嚇到我了。」


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC，這章的Peter有些戀愛腦都是我的錯:(  
> 我試著想要細寫一些關於內心的感受，但看起來真的太OOC了我真的抱歉:(

越過了四五棟大廈後，Peter才開始懊悔。

他把Wade一個人丟在了屋頂上，用憋腳的謊言包裝自己的驚慌失措，對方因為被自己冷落而受傷難受，Peter感到同樣地不好受，但同時，他卻也無法忽視自己居然還會因為得知Wade在乎他而感到雀躍，像一隻小鳥在心裡不斷撲騰。

Peter沒告訴他自己的感受，但他知道Wade在乎他們之間的友誼，甚至恨不得全世界都知道他和Spiderman成為朋友，就像遊戲機裡靠著不斷讀取好不容易才能成功攻略的隱藏角色，Wade最終還是成功讓Spiderman不再只是對著他皺眉、怒吼並且狠狠的踢他屁股。

但老天阿，Peter實在難以啟齒，在好幾個月後，Wade在他的攻略遊戲中所成功得到的東西甚至超出了友誼。

他很難準確的說那種感覺是從何時開始，他是指──他當然知道他把Wade放在了『朋友』的位置上是為什麼，Wade把Peter看成自己變好的動力，做一切他能夠做的好事去證明自己，又在Peter差點走向迷途時拉了他一把，那種差點違背信念的悲傷猶如在心底發酵，友誼則在意識到Wade的犧牲與重視時隨之開花。

但，說真的，愛？

他們的友誼從歷經那些事情後開始往好的方向發展，這段緣分甚至在某個宇宙裡有機會維持到了老年生活，但，那些感覺又是怎麼發生的？

一切的預兆好像是得從Wade離開紐約開始，沒了一個整天跟自己拌嘴的朋友剛開始讓Peter有些寂寞，他當然還是個習慣單幹的英雄，也經歷過了跟不同英雄的組隊之旅，但Wade的陪伴很不一樣，他是指──他有一套關於百老匯或是星際大戰的諧音笑話，但和別人組隊通常可聽不到對那些笑話的吹捧或是嘲弄，而Wade呢？老天，他們甚至曾經從紐約科學館一路聊到女神像去！

當然他不是說Wade就此好到天際去，他一樣又煩人又難纏，在每次任務中扯著後腿，數不清有多少次他們為了追擊同個罪犯而被彼此的蛛絲或是子彈嚇退，更嚴重些他們甚至會在過程中大打出手，放任敵人逃之夭夭，得花上更多的時間才能把人綁著丟回警局門口。

可這些實在很有趣，Peter英雄生活品質肉眼可見的上升，當然犯罪事件令人沮喪的沒有減少，但Wade總是有辦法讓Peter能夠在這個過程中尋找到更多樂趣，而更多平安無事的日子裡，他們會相約在某個街頭或是頂樓分享著自己的口袋美食，企圖說服彼此自己的口味才是天下第一。

而最終Wade會離開，每當那些時候Peter都感到有些無趣，連打擊罪犯的俏皮話都少了一些，隨後他才意識到Wade陪伴的重要性，多數時候，當他想起加拿大的僱傭兵都不是擔憂對方是否會在某個角落製造麻煩，而只是單純的想念他，想念那些陪伴彼此時從不停歇的笑話，那些追擊中的小打小鬧，以及那些無數個互相分享趣事以及食物的夜晚。

原本他不把這些感情劃出去友情的界線外，他把這些念頭設想成他將Wade看待成真正的朋友，臭為相投的那種，直到後來Wade回來了，並且給了Peter幾個熱情的擁抱以及幾句關於想念的話語，Peter環抱著僱傭兵的肩膀，突然發覺自己因為聽見Wade的示好而狂跳的心跳聲大得有些駭人。

而後他開始過度反應於Wade每一句對他若有似無的調情，那些關於喜歡以及欣賞他個性或是身材的戲言被Peter在腦海裡無限放大，他總對這些話避而不談，用另外一個笑話或是嘻鬧的態度將那些令他全身發麻的話題翻過一頁，他無比慶幸他們還未親密到能夠給彼此面對真實身分的時候，若他選擇將面罩卸下，他發紅的耳根估計躲不過對方的注視。

Peter實在搞不懂這些怎麼開始的，一些令他心亂如麻的感受開始充斥在每個夜晚，他試著去忽視自己對於Wade的感覺，他不想把這些事情告訴Wade，無關於對方是否會接受以及性取向等等更實際的問題，單純只是他並不想破壞和Wade的關係。

所以是的，Peter的確是在躲著Wade沒有錯，故意對那個總在固定位置大呼小叫張開雙臂等待他的紅黑色身影視而不見，或是乾脆避開那些曾經見面過的地方，他想要透過遠離彼此的距離，藉此好好審視自己對於Wade的態度，或者希望至少能夠好好說服自己躁動的內心冷靜一些。

但這些都沒用，Peter煩惱極了，故意繞開對方只有反效果，他在工作發起呆，在夜巡時眼神總無意識的掃視過每一個身穿紅色或紅黑配色衣服的路人，甚至......天阿，他甚至跟蹤過Wade。

Peter發誓他不是故意的，約略在一個禮拜前，Peter又一次繞開了那些約定的地點，他隻身一人穿梭在夜色裡打擊犯罪，然後他在晃過公園時看見了Wade。

Wade那時並沒有發現到他，他一個人坐在公園裡，手裡拿著一個硬幣拋來拋去，Peter幾乎是馬上又折了回來，並躲在柱子後偷偷看他，Peter當然知道這樣很不對勁，但他好久沒看見Wade了，那些刻意忽視的感覺似乎在那時候一口氣回到他身上，他盯著Wade脫下面罩後坑坑疤疤的臉，滿腦子裡想著的都是那些摸起來的觸感，心臟感覺又酸又麻。

而後他就開始跟著Wade，悄悄陪他離開了公園，在他停在墨西哥捲餅的攤位上時猜想他買的口味，並在看到他同老闆要了一堆辣醬後臉完全皺了起來，Wade前陣子沉迷起過多辣醬的捲餅，紐約英雄一想到他曾經被同樣的東西嗆到差點喘不過氣就覺得渾身不對勁。

Wade的夜晚似乎顯得很無趣，Peter跟著他逛過了大半個紐約街頭，一路上Wade旁若無人的和自己腦內的聲音拌嘴，或是大聲歌唱然後把路燈當作鋼管邊繞邊跳起了踢踏舞，Peter尷尬的瞪著僱傭兵，他身邊的路人或是驚恐或是嫌棄的繞著他走，Peter則開始思考起自己或許該停止他跟蹤的詭異行為。

Peter邊想邊隨著Wade走過了轉角，然後在兩秒內又迅速藏了回來，確保Wade回頭時沒看見他。

他感覺全身寒毛在那一刻豎了起來，為了跟著Wade，Peter早在離開公園時悄悄找個沒人的巷子把自己的日常衣服穿了回來，他知道就算Wade看見他了也不知道跟著他一整晚的人就是紐約的好鄰居Spiderman，但他還是下意識躲了起來，並開始擔心起Wade會不會特地走回來看看。

Peter等了大概有兩三分鐘，並在腦內籌劃好了至少三種在對方抓到他時可以用來搪塞過去的藉口，但Wade並沒有回過頭來抓住他，當Peter悄悄探頭出去時，剛好看見Wade早就不理他直接拐彎進了一家超商。

而Peter沒馬上跟上去，他猶豫了一下，決定等Wade出來而不是傻傻跟進去，他從口袋裡掏出了他的手機，並偷偷跑到了對面的街道想看看能不能從對面看清楚Wade，他猜想當Wade出來後就算真的看見他了，或許還能假裝是夜晚出來散步的路人也說不定。

Peter滑著手機玩著貪吃蛇的小遊戲，但等他遊戲失敗結束後依然沒見著Wade，他開始不安起或許Wade知道有人在跟著他後就想辦法說服店員讓他從後門溜走了，第一時間他考慮著要不要進去超商找找Wade，但很快的他就放棄了，Peter終於意識到自己今晚的行為有多麼荒謬，偷偷跟蹤自己的朋友大半個晚上？天阿，他到底在做什麼阿！

他為自己的荒誕行為嘆了一口氣，正當他想要收回手機離開時他看見了從對面街頭走來一對拉拉扯扯的父女，小女孩哭得滿臉通紅，看起來像他爸爸的男子臉色鐵青，用力掰扯著小女孩抓著他衣角的手。

Peter皺起了眉，他看見那名男子轉過頭對著女孩破口大罵，甚至推了她一把，小女孩馬上就跌倒在地並大哭起來，當Peter想上前制止時Wade正好從超商走了出來，Wade手臂上掛著一個塑膠袋，另一手正拿著冰棒往嘴裡塞。

Peter停下了他的腳步，他不確定到底該不該上前，畢竟那對父女離Wade更近，Peter貿然上前只會把自己暴露在Wade眼下。

他開始感到有些焦慮，猶豫起自己該如何行動，而Wade的注意力全然被那對拉扯的父女吸引過去，但他只是站在原地吃著自己的冰，不太像想上前幫忙的樣子。

Peter對此又惱又氣，正要不顧一切衝上前時，Wade出手了，他將冰棒整個塞進嘴裡，並開始對空鳴槍，嚇著了那對父女，那個女孩甚至停下了哭泣。

Wade開完槍後先是一口咬掉了他嘴裡的冰棒，他將剩下的棍子隨手一丟，對著那個嚇傻的男子說話，Peter站在對面實在聽不清楚他們說了什麼，他往前靠近幾步，隨後看見那個男子露出驚恐的表情然後回頭不要命的逃跑了。

但Wade沒有追上去，他只是揉了揉自己被冰過頭的臉頰，然後蹲下朝著那個坐在地上嚇傻的女孩說著話。

Peter停在了對面街道至少五步的距離之外，他依舊聽不清他們的談話內容，但他看見了Wade揚起笑容跟那個小女孩聊天，那個女孩的臉紅通通的，眼淚還掛在臉頰上，正表情呆愣的回應Wade。

而後Wade摸了摸女孩的頭並把她從地上拉了起來，他從掛在手臂上的塑膠袋裡面掏出了另一支冰棒送給了對方，Peter能看見那女孩臉上的驚訝以及Wade揚起的笑容，他笑彎的眼睛帶起了眼角的細紋，讓他整張因為傷疤而猙獰的臉都跟著柔和起來，而在那一刻Peter總覺得心裡那種又酸又麻的感覺回來了，他忍不住跟著笑起來，像溫暖的陽光突然照進他的心臟深處。

然後就在那瞬間，Wade突然抬起了頭跟Peter看了個對眼，Peter臉上的笑容甚至還來不及散去。

Peter僵在原地，他揚起嘴角用一種極其不自然的緩慢速度開始向下，明眼人都能知道Peter看起來窘迫又驚恐極了，Wade挑起了他一邊的眉頭，用一種審視的眼神直直盯著Peter看，連那個女孩都跟著Wade的視線往Peter看去，Peter不安的咬住了他的下唇，把頭往左撇去，避開了兩個人的視線。

而後Peter全身僵硬的離開了，他沒選擇拔腿狂奔，而是重新邁開腳步遠離那個地方，Wade沒有追來，但他能感受到視線還黏著在自己身上，他的心臟狂跳，不清楚究竟是被看見真面目的緊張導致還是單純是因為嚇著了，他越走越遠，直到他們再也看不見自己，當Peter拐進一個無人的巷子後，卻感覺自己心跳完全沒有降速的跡象。

Peter甚至要開始懷疑起自己從未有過的心臟病在那一刻被觸發了，他按著自己的胸口想到了剛才Wade帶著審視跟困惑的視線隔著街望著他，這是他們第一次完全沒有任何遮掩的看著彼此，即使Wade不知道他是誰，但光是意識到Wade盯著他的臉看就讓Peter心跳加速。

Peter喘著氣閉上了眼，腦海裡都是Wade看著他的眼神以及他幫助那個女孩時的笑容，他的心臟快得嚇人，像是要從胸口蹦出來似的。

然後，他便感覺真的有什麼從胸口跳進他的掌心裡。

待Peter張開眼，才發現那是一顆像是兒童卡通裡才會出現的粉紅愛心，它張著大大的棕色眼睛，小巧的嘴微張，在Peter抓著它的手中與他相望。

Peter腦袋空白，今晚都在經歷的荒謬感正襲向他。

喔，或許我該回去睡個覺了。他想，畢竟他都開始產生幻覺了。

但幻覺還在他手中拼命掙扎，Peter聽著它發出了一些不滿的叫聲才像丟掉燙手山芋般把它丟遠了些，粉色愛心在空中翻了幾圈才停下，Peter驚恐的看向了那個愛心，它揚起小小的拳頭，像在指責Peter的粗魯對待。

這是Peter第一次與這顆突如其來的粉色愛心初見的情形，後幾天Peter則在想盡方法把這顆黏著他不放的愛心甩開，他跟著Peter回到了他的家，無論Peter是否用上了他的超級力量把它像擲鉛球般用力朝空中丟開，它總是有辦法回來，連Peter也不知道這到底怎麼回事。

而莫名多了一個跟屁蟲還沒真正讓Peter感到煩惱，是直到Peter發現它對Wade有極大的興趣時才讓紐約英雄開始感到棘手起來。

自從他和Aunt May坦承過英雄身分後，偶爾Aunt May會自己進到他的房間為他整理東西，Peter不敢把這個詭異的小東西鎖在家裡嚇著他的家人，只好不情願的帶著它展開他的英雄之夜。

他習慣性的避開那些約定之地，但有次好巧不巧撞著了在頂樓晃著腿殺時間的Wade，這個巧遇讓原本就在躲著Wade的紐約英雄感覺有點尷尬，尤其是在他們曾經真正的見上一面後之後，Peter打算在Wade發現他之前再次繞開，但就在那一刻，他聽見了一個伴隨著小聲尖叫的吸氣聲。

Peter扭過頭，才發現發出詭異聲音的正是那個黏著他不放的小愛心，原先它的關注對象永遠只有Peter，但Wade的出現瞬間讓Peter失了寵，Peter看著它小巧的手掌貼在自己的嘴旁，驚喜又開心的模樣看似追星的小女孩偶遇了他的偶像。

就在那一刻，Peter的蜘蛛感應莫名響了起來，在他回過神來他便已經一手撈住了那個想全力奔往Wade的卡通心臟，因為作用力Peter全身甚至被扯過去一點，他驚恐的緊緊抓住粉色愛心才不至於讓它溜走，並開始後怕自己如果沒有即時阻止它是否會直接朝著Wade飛奔過去。

Peter嚇得要死，不敢想像那個畫面該有多麼令人尷尬且詭異，他只好抓著開始有些失控的粉色愛心趕緊離開，並堅決不讓開始拍打他手指想要掙脫的小生物有機會去找Wade，Peter用蜘絲把它綁在了衣櫃深處，並定時在蛛絲融化前再給他纏上了新的蛛網，Peter困惑極了，他搞不懂為什麼它對Wade有那麼大的興趣。

Peter努力去忽視偶爾粉色愛心在櫃子裡蹦蹦亂跳所發出的噪音，他感覺最近自己的煩惱有些多過頭，不管是對於Wade、對於他奇怪的感受或是那顆莫名其妙出現的小愛心，都讓Peter有些感到有些焦頭爛額。

而Peter根本就還未想到如何處理他的煩惱時，那顆卡通心臟便逃走了。

Peter甚至是親眼看著它剛吃力的打開了窗戶的鎖頭，他們的視線在空中交會了那一秒，Peter衝上前，卻也沒能阻止粉色愛心動作迅速的飛往外頭溜之大吉。

Peter只好立刻換上了他的緊身衣追了上去，但它就是消失了，Peter忍不住咒罵，要他在整個紐約找到那個非人物種無疑等同於大海撈針，Peter只好邊巡邏邊找那個愛心身影，他為此感到無比棘手，卻也無法忽視自己內心深處對粉色愛心的去向多少有些模糊的念頭出現。

它或許是跑去找Wade了。Peter盪過一棟大樓後心想。

但Peter無法肯定，他對那顆粉色心臟有種無法言喻的親暱感，Pete曾猜想過或許這顆心臟代表了他內心深處的情感，但這些情感卻又跟他實際的行為背道而行，他躲Wade越久，越覺得這顆鮮活的、熱情且毫不遮掩自己喜愛的卡通心臟像是在大力的打臉他的行為。

它甚至脫離了自己的掌控，不顧Peter對於僱傭兵感情的抗拒與躲避就這樣跑去找Wade，Peter甚至不敢去思考那顆象徵自己情感的粉色心臟這麼做的意義是什麼。Peter覺得自己還沒做好和Wade改變關係的準備，無論好或是壞。

他在各種高樓或是巷子裡盪了一晚，最終他找不回粉色愛心，但卻找到了昏迷在垃圾堆裡的Wade。

他立刻就把小愛心的煩惱丟在了腦後，他揹起了Wade帶他離開，僱傭兵高大的身體重重的壓著他，Peter整張臉都緊繃著，心裡又擔心又憂慮，他最終讓Wade躺在屋頂用自己的背包墊著他的頭，他無法忽視Wade剛新生出來的右手跟長了一段時間的左手，他看起來像一個老舊芭比娃娃，被裝上兩隻完全不合尺寸的左右手，Peter咬了咬唇，思考到底Wade用這種樣子一個人躺在那裡該有多久。

Peter心裡緩慢有規律的抽痛，一個莫名出現的自責感湧上心頭，他在思考或許是因為他冷落起Wade，對方才因為無聊開始做起一些有危險性的工作，如果他不被自己內心的感受打敗然後推開Wade，是不是那些事情就不會發生？

紐約英雄焦慮的蹲在幾步之外的頂樓邊緣，眼睛一直注視著下方，腦子裡想著都是Wade受的傷，並祈禱著今晚千萬別有任何犯罪事件，他並不想在Wade這個狀態下離開他。

他不知道自己到底在那裡蹲了多久，當他聽見背後聲音轉過頭時Wade早已經醒來，並用著他剛長好的手開始掏著他的背包，而後便發生了整個晚上開始讓Peter陷入更大的自責裡的事情。

他又逃跑了，才剛考慮起或許自己該整理好自己情緒面對Wade時，對方就醒了，他滿腦子空白，他聽見自己說離開，但他沒料想到這對Wade的傷害那麼大，看他起來似乎又陷入了過往那種覺得自己一無是處的情緒當中，Peter感到很抱歉，他其實並不想真正傷害Wade。

Peter發誓這會是最後一次因為自己感情問題而離開，他想或許自己沒辦法面對自己的感情，至少也不該繼續冷落Wade讓他有機會再次陷入危險或是自我厭惡中。

但首先，他想他應該先找到那顆不受控的心。


	4. Chapter 4

如果Peter願意待下來，會發現他找了一夜的心就待在Wade身邊。

此時此刻，他所尋找的那顆小愛心正被僱傭兵用兩根指頭捏著，像提起什麼噁心人的東西似的，他紅色的面罩在眉頭的部分緊皺起一道溝渠，Wade把那個貼著自己的東西用力扯離了自己的臉，瞪大著雙眼，語氣中的嫌棄隔著三條街都感受得到。

「你到底是什麼鬼東西？」他說，忽視了小愛心心碎的眼神，「嘿，這招沒用了！你就算哭成乾燥心臟我都不會有感覺，你到底是從哪裡來的神秘傢伙阿？看見神秘生物是在預告另一場外星生物的入侵嗎？或許我該告訴復仇者，或是把你拿去給Spidey──嘿，住手。」

Wade的碎碎念因為被卡通心臟抱著他手指磨蹭的動作所打斷，這可真是個詭異的體驗，Wade發誓他看到了這顆神秘心臟開始傻笑，抱著他的手指不放，它似乎不在意被這樣捏著，眼睛裡像盛滿了開心的星星。

「......我覺得我應該把你送給Spidey。」Wade怪聲怪氣地說。

他感覺有一股微妙的情緒正在他心裡發酵，像是在實驗試瓶裡加入了一點噁心、好奇及納悶的情緒，混和成一種能讓多話的僱傭兵感到不自在的神秘藥劑，而這瓶藥劑這麼猝不及防的灌進喉嚨裡，他開始感覺有些不適。

是的，他可真的不知道該怎麼面對這團詭異的小傢伙了，這個小傢伙對他釋出的善意對於初見的人來說太過頭了，而通常作為不被喜愛的僱傭兵，Wade可以說是受寵若驚，並且，有些驚過頭了──

而幸好，這團小傢伙沒一直抱著他的手指繼續給Wade一些他摸不著頭緒的喜愛，它在聽到Wade說要把它送給Spidey時發出了一點介於驚訝與驚嚇的聲音，Wade猜想它這是拒絕的意思，而很快的也在粉色愛心左右擺動的動作中得到了證實。

「喔，你不喜歡Spidey？你喜歡我卻不喜歡我們紐約最棒的鄰家英雄！？」Wade大吃一驚，像聽到什麼世紀大笑話──還是不好笑那種。

「你這是什麼奇怪的生物阿！看看我！再看看......喔，你看過他嗎？你剛剛是不是躲在我包包裡？還是你本來就在躲他？」

Wade邊說邊掏出了他的手機，翻到他曾經煩著與Spidey合拍的唯一一張照片，照片裡的他正勾著紐約英雄的肩膀，他們的臉頰貼在一塊，如果忽視掉紐約英雄的手掌放在他胸口上正準備推開他的動作，乍看下來是一張看起來特別親密的合照。

Wade愛死了這張照片，他興沖沖的放大了照片，讓整個畫面都是紐約英雄面罩上的蛛網。

「看看，就是這個紐約的小甜心，他看起來很棒對吧？你怎麼能不喜歡他？」

到底這種過度放大的照片能不能讓非人物種看清紐約英雄比起自己更值得人喜愛，其實Wade並不清楚，但很明顯的，粉色愛心並沒有理睬他的照片，連一眼都沒有，它只是像拉單槓一樣雙手抓著Wade的手指把自己吊在空中，臉上掛著微妙的笑容，聳拉著眉毛，用一種『別傻了』的表情盯著僱傭兵看。

「你這顆小腦袋一定瘋了。」Wade如此斷定，「如果有非人物種翻譯大賽，我一定穩拿冠軍，看看你臉上的表情──如果你拒絕承認Spidey是最棒的，你休想繼續掛在我身上！」

Wade大叫起來，瘋狂的甩著自己的手指想把這個這個來路不名的東西給甩掉，但這個卡通心臟卻像黏在他手上一樣，怎麼用力都都沒辦法讓它離開。

Wade最終放棄了，他大聲罵了一句髒話，然後把手指放在了自己的眼前，他瞪著它，說：

「小傢伙，你成功吸引我的注意了，你甚至不用在我面前假裝跌倒或是對我的錢不感興趣，你成功了，你得慶幸我剛結束我的工作，我可以花一整晚跟你說說紐約最棒的英雄───」

任何求職的履歷格式可能都會有一個欄位要求你填寫過往職業的經驗，而如果要讓Wade去填寫，他能夠將他的經驗洋洋灑灑的寫滿兩張A4紙，他的經歷除了僱傭兵，還包含了軍人、武術大師、相聲演員、煎餅大廚、外賣外送員（偶爾也派送死亡）等等不勝枚舉。

但在這麼多職業經驗裡，唯獨了談判專家從沒出現在表單內──畢竟他很少成功說服誰，包含他自己。

於是最終，說服失敗的Wade帶著那個滿臉傻笑的愛心回家了。

Wade很少為什麼事情感到無奈，畢竟他才是別人在湯不熱或推特上會在TAG標註麻煩精跟搗蛋鬼的存在， **他** 才帶給別人無奈。

但今晚，Wade卻體驗了一把這種久違的情緒，那顆纏人的粉色愛心正安穩坐在他的肩膀上，黏人的貼著他的面罩。

他試著遠離這顆心臟，丟遠、綁起來、送給路人並堅持不是詐騙也不是在推銷只是單純送愛心，為寂寞難耐的路人排解他憂鬱的心靈──送愛心是個新型的俏皮雙關，但顯然，對著這個粉色愛心尖叫的路人並不能理解。

他甚至還不惜使用了他曾經從Spidey身上得到的發射器──是的，紐約英雄當時只是借他，但他沒有還回去──，而他珍藏許久且不可能再有機會得到的蛛網液被他用掉了一些，卻依然沒有甩開那顆煩人的小傢伙，他在回家的路上為他浪費的蛛網液感到痛心。

他把自己攤在沙發裡，邊脫掉自己的手套跟面罩邊思考著如何向他的朋友要幾個蛛網液來玩玩，如果他直接說他想拿來收藏聽起來會不會更有公信力一點？

(我覺得不會。)(他大概會叫你滾開。)

聲音在此時插入了他的思考，而另一個緊接在後。

Wade想了一想，說：「那如果說我想拿來Cosplay？說我有一場角色扮演的比賽要參加，我一定要那個酷東西才可以讓我得到冠軍之類的？

(何不也順便跟他借一套制服來，這樣你會更像。)

「對，我應該直接借一套，我已經可以想像到冠軍獎牌掛在我脖子上的樣子了。」Wade高興地說，但他的語氣卻開始不確定起來，「但......嘿，我們不確定Spidey是不是有別套制服對吧？他每天都穿的一樣，我跟他借走他唯一一套制服他還要穿什麼？」

(你不會想知道我的答案是什麼的。)(哈！我知道，但我不告訴你！)

「我知道你們在想什麼，你們真變態，但我喜歡！」Wade說。他開始和聲音們為了那個浮想在腦海裡的畫面嘻笑起來，直到那個小愛心突然飄到他面前，Wade才突然想起來他還有個小麻煩要處理。

「幹嘛？」Wade挑起了一邊眉，看著那顆愛心正抱著手臂瞪著他，它不開心的眉毛都低到眼睛上面了，Wade完全沒有半點心虛，反而覺得這畫面特別的喜感，他一把將它抓在了手中。

「怎麼？難道你也可以跟著知道我腦子的畫面？那只代表你也有一樣的想法？你好低級喔。」Wade邊笑邊戳了戳那個愛心，他無視了小東西發出來的尖叫，和自己的聲音又聊了起來。

「說真的，你們覺得Spidey還有沒有另一套制服啊？或許我可以借他我的制服跟他交換著穿，反正不是第一次了，但這次他醒著，背對著脫衣服聽起來有點尷尬。」

(現實點，他才不會答應交換。)(對，而且他應該只有一套，他每次都穿一樣的，你能想像他每天都在一堆碎瓦礫跟灰塵裡面打滾但卻只有一套制服的樣子嗎？如果他不是每天洗他的制服，那個味道應該蠻恐怖的。)

「閉嘴！」Wade突然怒氣沖沖地打斷他的聲音，「你們沒有鼻子就不要亂說話，他是香的！我剛剛才聞過！剛剛抱他的時候我就聞到了！我還可以告訴你們是什麼味道的，他是───嗷！」

Wade大叫著甩開他手上的東西，他驚恐地瞪著他的手指頭出現一圈明顯的咬痕。

「你咬我！？你瘋了是吧？」Wade瞪著那顆愛心說，「你不會有什麼狂犬病吧？在你們世界裡怎麼說？狂心病？」

小愛心朝他翻了一個白眼，完全不理睬他的話，它開始在Wade亂糟糟的房子裡晃來晃去，每當看到任何一件擋在路上的東西就發出一個嫌棄的驚呼聲──那些擋在路上的通常是沒丟的外賣盒、幾周或是幾個月沒洗的衣服以及一堆英雄的收藏品之類的──嘿，真是不懂欣賞的小東西

(醒醒，它才不是在嫌棄你的收藏，邋遢鬼。)(是我的錯覺，還是這個東西開始討厭你了？)

「我不是很意外，迅速讓人討厭起自己的超能力正在工作，大夥。」Wade不在乎的說，拿過了昨天晚上放在桌上還沒喝完的易拉罐汽水，邊喝邊咕噥著沒有氣泡的碳酸飲料像噁心的糖漿藥水。

他完全放任那個小東西在他的屋子裡閒晃，舒適的打開電視看起了電影，直到那顆愛心終於晃到了他的浴室，它發出一個快窒息的聲音，然後用嚇到的表情衝出來擋住他的電視機。

「快滾。」Wade揮著手罵罵咧咧的說，但小愛心抓住了他揮舞的手指一直想把他往浴室拖去，Wade只能跟著它，然後看著小愛心又一次在浴室前崩潰。

「幹嘛？沒看過浴室是不是？」Wade口氣很差，他看著那顆愛心一手放在自己嘴巴上方然後張嘴發出哀鳴聲，一手哆嗦著指著浴室裡頭。

Wade當然知道他的浴室狀況很糟，馬桶佈滿黃垢，地板跟牆壁上都有著一大片又黑又黏的污漬，浴缸跟洗手台裡面都是血，鏡子還碎了，陳年的汙垢跟血腥味交雜在一起的味道令人作嘔，乍看下像個謀殺現場。

「別叫了──你是在捂鼻子嗎？看到老天份上，你他媽連鼻子都沒有。」Wade制止了小愛心的慘叫，他撇了撇嘴走回了他的沙發上，而小愛心一直跟著他旁邊用手瘋狂比劃著剛剛那個浴室。

「好了，浴室看起來很糟糕，但那都是我的血，行吧？你沒見過某些時候皮膚狀況很糟糕的人嗎？刷一刷身體時會從身上濺出來的血跟膿汁什麼的──我幹嘛跟你解釋這個？」

Wade終於坐回了椅子上當回了他的沙發馬鈴薯，而小愛心不死心的飛回他的眼前持續擋著他的視線，Wade感覺自己的怒火正在胸口爬升。

「操，聽著，這是我的公寓，我不介意它看起來跟恐怖片沒兩樣，是你自己跟上來的，我沒打算收你當房客，如果你不滿意我的屋內裝潢你隨時都能走！」他大聲宣布，伸手不耐煩的把它給拍遠了。「別他媽煩我了，要不然我就把你切成兩半，看看你這個詭異的東西被切開後還能不能活蹦亂跳的。」

他聽見那個小東西在旁邊氣呼呼的亂叫著，他無視了，並故意調高了電視音量，從嘴裡發出刻意的大笑聲。

而那個小東西的確是沒再過來煩他了，但他大概只悠閒了十分鐘左右，他身後開始出現各種拖移東西的吵雜聲，Wade氣得半死，轉過頭卻被嚇了一跳。

那顆愛心正一手拿著比它還大好幾吋的掃把替他清理家裡，一手提著他的Spidey玩偶準備放到一旁。

Wade拔著音量叫了起來。

「FUCK！放下！誰準你動我的玩偶的！？那把該死的掃把你從哪裡找來的？」Wade衝過去一把奪下了他的玩偶，他衝著小愛心大吼，「不要亂動我的東西！你是什麼家庭小精靈嗎！？你自由了！隨便從我的衣櫃裡面找雙襪子拿走然後滾出去！」

小愛心沒真的去找襪子，他生氣地瞪大了他的眼睛，用力指了指他的胸口，當Wade順著他的手看見了自己又髒又滲著血的制服時，他愣住了，小愛心則趁機將掃把塞進他的手裡並搶回了玩偶。

「......你這是在逼我打掃！？」Wade過了一會才不可置信的問，而小愛心將Spidey玩偶舉到了眼前擋住自己的身體，並折著玩偶的手臂，讓玩偶擺出一個插腰的動作。

Wade瞪著眼，看著他眼前插著腰的玩偶，一瞬間甚至幻想出一個怒氣沖沖的紐約英雄正插著腰在指責他身上跟房間的髒亂。

「操，快住手，你贏了！我掃就是了！」

最終，Wade慘敗在自己的想像之下，並痛苦的哀嚎起來。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然想到前面的章節都沒特地說，但我得聲明這整篇不是接續斜線刊後面的劇情，我只是沿用裡面部分設定:D 

當Wade跪在浴室，用著小刀鏟掉地板上最後一塊污垢時簡直想直接在浴室再自我了斷一次。

他花了整整三個小時才整理好屋子，浴室則被他拖到最後才清理，他邊抱怨邊拿水沖掉了那個污垢，已經好幾個月沒看見的磁磚地板才終於露出他原本亮晶晶的樣子。

可千辛萬苦的勞作成果卻讓Wade一點也高興不起來，要不是他不斷說服自己總有一天他可以邀請Spidey來家裡坐坐，或許他早在一開始就拿炸藥炸掉整棟房子。

──對，為什麼他不乾脆就把房子炸掉然後買另一棟房子就好？反正他有的是錢！

Wade才後知後覺的想起他另一個可以更輕鬆解決問題的選項，他賭氣的把手上的刀子丟在了洗手台洩憤，發出的哐啷聲引起來房間內另一個生物的注意。

過了一會，Wade看見一個粉色愛心從窗戶的方向衝了過來，小小的手裡還捏著一個有些髒的舊衣物──它把Wade已經髒到變顏色的衣服拿來當了抹布，好樣的，甚至沒經過他的同意！

Wade已經累到沒力跟這個小東西生氣，他只是從鼻子哼著氣，看著小愛心因為整個浴室的成果而高興的驚呼著，它整張臉都笑瞇瞇的，用手一直興奮的指著乾淨的浴室，它發出來的快樂聲音讓Wade幾乎都忘記了這個小東西剛剛有多討人厭。

「我很棒我知道，我還想著在這裡打蠟呢，我要讓它比Nick Fury的頭還要來得光滑。」

Wade忍不住和它這麼說，通常他的自誇自擂只是拿來打趣自己的，他可沒預想到當他這麼說的時候那顆小愛心突然就丟下手中的抹布，跑過來蹭了蹭他的臉，並且努力舉著自己的手，Wade在它貼近後才發現它居然對他豎起了大拇指。

「Wow……」Wade嚇了一跳，他馬上把黏著他的小愛心再一次提了起來，臉上的表情有些得意。「看看剛剛還對我又氣又跳的小東西跑哪啦？你不會有其他兄弟姊妹跟你偷換了吧？」

那顆愛心沒理睬這句嘲弄，它只是笑瞇瞇的持續舉著手，眼底滿是讚許。

接下來的日子大致便是如此，Wade認清這個卡通心臟有著自己各種喜好，它會嘗試著把自己看不順眼的東西透過各種方法讓他知道並且希望他能改善，它會朝他發出尖尖的叫聲，快速用著它的小手臂指揮Wade做出行動。

這種行為通常出現在Wade又一次把他吃剩的外賣盒丟在地上時發生，它會拉扯著他的耳朵或是雙手在他剛吃飽的肚子上敲敲打打，然後指著那個垃圾像個Grumpy*一樣氣鼓鼓的逼著Wade站起身把東西塞進垃圾袋裡。

Wade不會聽它的。

當然了，他是無拘無束的僱傭兵，沒有人可以操控他做任何事──好吧，Spidey可以，他會聽Spidey的話避免奪走某些人的生命──可那些都是他自願的，但保持房子整潔並不是他願意的，所以大部分的時間裡他只會把那個小愛心從他身上趕走，反正過沒多久這個氣呼呼的小東西會幫忙把東西收拾好然後繼續在他身邊晃來晃去。

Wade一開始實在很討厭這個不請自來的小東西，因為它會用各種方式阻止Wade過著他喜歡的生活，要不是那顆粉色心臟會在他偶爾乖乖打掃完家裡時繼續貼著他，並從身上發出人類看到可愛小動物用來表達喜愛的嘆息聲，Wade簡直都要還懷疑起這個小東西根本是某個討厭他的傢伙派來折磨他的地獄使者。

有一次，Wade甚至惡意的將它抓在手裡，腦裡想著要用各種方式把它給切成兩半，他真的做了，可當他拿著小刀把它綁在桌上準備把它剖開時，小愛心張大了它的棕色眼睛，那裡頭裝著不可置信。

而後他停手了，因為他突然不確定自己是不是想看到這個小傢伙血淋淋或是哭出來的樣子，他花了一天的時間把那個生氣不理他的小愛心給哄回來，這不是很困難，因為Wade最後跟他發誓自己不會再把它綁起來並同時承諾自己每天都會洗澡，小愛心便抱著自己的手臂從桌子的另一頭慢吞吞地飄回他的肩膀上了。

總之，他就這麼習慣身邊跟著一個黏糊糊的小愛心了，Wade得承認自己沒再把它趕走則完全是因為它總會在Wade『乖乖』時不吝嗇它的喜愛跟讚美。

他知道，聽起來有些詭異的可悲，但從他人(不是人也可以)那裡得到讚美總會讓他感覺心情愉悅，他很少從別人那裡得到這些──除了Spidey，紐約英雄也會在他『乖乖』時給他肯定，但Spidey還在躲他，他們見面的頻率後來變成了每週一次，就在週末，於是Wade將自己的幸運日也改到了週末。

但Spidey偶爾會失約，他的幸運日不是每次都那麼幸運，可他不該抱怨什麼的，他知道對方是個英雄，他有一堆事情需要做，而且往好處想，失約時對方都會傳簡訊跟他說晚一點或是下一次，然後等再見面的時候就會帶著他喜歡的捲餅用不太好意思的笑容跟他道歉。

而沒有Spidey陪伴的日子，Wade就從小愛心身上得到那些被讚美的滿足感，那怕他只是主動將衣服丟進洗衣機裡，這個粉紅心臟都會為他鼓掌。

每當這時候Wade內心都會升起一股奇怪的感覺，就是有一點噁心又有一點高興的那種，他惡狠狠的警告過那顆愛心不能每次都這麼沒有原則的鼓勵他，但它總是在這個時候假裝聽不懂人話，只會重新窩回他的肩膀蹭了蹭他，而Wade每次都會快速放下他假裝出來的生氣然後回到他飄飄然的情緒裡頭。

這顆黏人的愛心便如此迅速地成了他近期的新朋友，它總是黏著Wade不放，甚至連他無聊接了一些委託時它都像個橡皮糖一樣緊追著他。

Wade其實並不喜歡在那時候讓它跟著，他是指──嘿，他還在紐約！而他在紐約已經有最好的夥伴了，即使現在他的夥伴並不常和他見面並且還因為一些不能說的秘密而躲著他，他還是不可以把這個特殊的位置讓給一個非人型生物。

而且更重要的，Wade不認為一個軟呼呼的小東西能夠躲過槍林彈雨，即使他已經遵守了Spidey的規則，但一些委託仍然避免不掉打鬥跟鮮血，Wade並不會樂見他的小夥伴……他是說，小精靈──但它是精靈嗎？Wade其實也不清楚，總之，他不想看到這個小愛心受傷。

Wade為此跟它爭吵過，他試著想要說服小愛心好好地待在家裡，可小愛心只是更激動的揮舞手臂然後堅持自己也想跟著Wade，Wade覺得它又固執又難纏，於是他假裝同意，想趁著對方沒注意的時候偷偷溜出去。

但他失敗了，他在穿好自己的緊身服後想悄悄離開，但小愛心就停在大門口，它飄在空中，抱著自己的手臂凶巴巴的瞪著他。

Wade在那時候曾動起把它綁起來的想法，但他很快想起了之前的諾言，最終，他大聲抱怨著讓小愛心跟他一起出門了。

Wade只讓它待在他腰間的包包裡，但在他跟別人交火時它卻不聽話的衝出來了，那時候Wade差點打中對方的腦袋，但是小愛心及時撞了一下他的手臂讓槍管的位置偏移了，那個人最終免於一死，但小腿跟手臂都被補了幾槍。

Wade當場跟它吵了起來，完全不管他是不是還有其他敵人要處理，直到小愛心又用力撞他一把他們才暫停爭吵，他整個人倒退了幾步，他驚愕的以為這是小愛心正在跟他賭氣抗議，隨後才發現要不是小愛心撞的那一下，他的腦袋會跟旁邊飛來的子彈來一個親密接觸。

僱傭兵不得已只好先去完成他手上的工作，當他把最後一人用槍托敲暈並將他們劫持的人質放走後，轉頭才發現那個小愛心在剛剛差點殺死他的人身上敲敲打打，它的小手掌啪啪啪的在那個人臉上揮舞，但很明顯，那個人躺在地上哀號僅僅只是因為Wade在他大腿上開了槍。

「可以了猛男，他都哀號了。」Wade最後哭笑不得的把小愛心提走了，它被抓走時還氣呼呼的，嘴裡一直發出哼哧哼哧的聲音，直到他們回到家，這顆卡通心臟還在生氣。

Wade花了一些時間安撫它，他本來還打算跟它生氣它不守約跑出來搗亂的事情，但最後Wade卻發現自己其實也不是很在乎約定的事情，只要對方沒受傷就好，甚至他還有些慶幸那時候它有衝出來阻止他──畢竟他可不想瞞著Spidey，要是讓對方知道自己毀約殺了人，Spidey一定會生氣的。

總之，Wade跟小愛心的相處磨合的可算皆大歡喜，Wade很快就接受了身邊出現一個活潑可愛的小東西，除去它討人厭的固執跟多管閒事，他帶給了Wade生活更多樂趣，幾乎撫慰了他被Spidey冷落而難受的心情。

週末，Wade早早就到了屋頂，Spidey已經連續失約兩次了，第三週他本來不抱期待，但前一天晚上Spidey卻傳簡訊約他出來，這個消息讓Wade興奮到差點睡不著覺，甚至隔天還難得提早到了現場。

「我等不及要把你介紹給Spidey了。」

在等待的過程中，Wade高興地開始和飄在他肩膀上的卡通心臟這麼說，「我特地允許你加入我跟Spidey的友好陣營裡，你是個可愛的小傢伙，就跟Spidey一樣，我們一定可以相處的很快樂！」

他愉快地用手指敲打起自己的膝蓋，他整個人看起來都高高興興的，他從沒想到自己的身邊會同時出現兩個對他友善的人(或生物)，光是想像到時候他們可以三個人一起快樂地聊天就讓Wade感到愉悅。

但小愛心聽到他這麼說卻沒反應，Wade沒注意到，他繼續說：

「你覺得我該怎麼介紹才好？我其實也不知道你從哪裡來的，如果你沒有意見我可以跟Spidey說你是外星生物，你覺得怎麼樣？至少聽起來很合理，這年頭各種外星人都想來地球逛一逛。」Wade說，「但我要怎麼介紹你啊？我總不能告訴Spidey你就像我現實版的MORALITY APP，你懂我的意思嗎？只有善良跟中立可以選的那種，也不用一根手指滑過去等著輪盤停下，因為你會衝過來，然後透過尖叫生氣跟上竄下跳來警告我『你不可以再把自己搞得一團亂然後把衣服隨便亂丟』或『記得不能殺人』之類的──」

Wade邊說邊戳了戳他肩膀上的小東西，「嘿等等，我想到了，你不是我的APP，我可以說你就像我媽媽一樣，不是我生命中那個，是更友好的那種，你總是對我管東管西還要我照顧好自己什麼的，那這樣我是不是會有愛心爸爸啦？或是政治正確點，另一個愛心媽媽也可以。」

粉色心臟拍掉了他的手，並朝他翻了一個大白眼。有時候Wade就是覺得這個小東西太人性化了，它怎麼能如此善用它身上每個東西來跟Wade對話呢？

僱傭兵想著，他並不介意被拍掉的手，他說：「你不喜歡？不然我也可以說你可能是從Cartoon Network跑出來的神祕生物，所以你看起來就像個卡通心臟，有手有眼睛還會──等等，怎麼了？」

Wade的碎碎念突然中斷了，他看著小愛心開始在他眼前左右搖擺著，他感覺這個景象有些熟悉。

「……你不想讓我把你介紹給Spidey？不會真的不喜歡他吧？」Wade猜測，他露出一個很為難的表情，臉都皺起來了，「別這樣，你如果不喜歡Spidey我就不能跟你當朋友，如果只能從你跟Spidey之間選一個當朋友，你就得跟我說再見了！」

Wade說，他如此沒有猶豫的選擇惹來了小愛心的拍打，小愛心氣呼呼的用手掌推了推他的肩頭，Wade把它抓在手裡，然後把手舉到自己的眼前跟它對視。

「嘿，你不能怪我，我們才剛認識沒多久，但我跟Spidey有更深的革命感情，我們甚至還是靈魂伴侶。」Wade說，「難道你就不能為我試著去喜歡Spidey嗎？你如果認識他你一定會愛他的，他是最棒的英雄，我和你聊過的！」

小愛心只是撇了撇嘴，沒去理睬，Wade放開了它，聲音聽起來有點難過。

「你不會真的討厭Spidey吧？」Wade問，但出乎意料的，小愛心只是看了他一眼，搖晃了自己的身體表達了否定。

「什麼？你沒討厭？」Wade困惑起來，「要不然你幹嘛不想認識他？連見個面都不行？為什麼？」

小愛心沒回應──當然了，它並不會說話──但它善用自己的身體語言，它把雙手交織在中間，Wade驚訝地看到它好像身體紅了一點，並且開始像個真正的心臟一般撲通撲通地收縮著，它張大了自己的眼睛，期待Wade能夠讀懂它的意思。

「啊？」但Wade愣住了，他瞪著小愛心，想了一陣子才說：「我還不知道你可以這樣，你還可以變顏色？紅黑色考不考慮一下？」

小愛心從嘴巴發出一個嘆氣，它嫌棄的朝Wade翻了一個白眼，身體的顏色又變了回來。

「幹嘛？你不能指望我知道你的小腦袋瓜在想什麼吧？」

Wade滿頭霧水，他本想繼續追問，但Peter的出現打斷了他。

「你在跟誰說話？」

Wade一回頭就看見Peter剛落地，他手裡拿著一個紙袋，Wade一看見紐約英雄立刻就忘記他上秒想做的事情。

「Spidey！」Wade高興地邊喊邊從地上迅速站起來跑向了Peter，Peter嚇了一大跳，猶豫了一會，最後沒躲掉僱傭兵的擁抱。

「多想你啊！我們已經三周沒見面啦！」

Peter聽見他這麼喊著，紐約英雄忍不住紅了紅臉，他克制地收緊了自己擁抱對方的手臂，他努力讓自己聽起來正常一點，他讓那個句子輕輕滑出他的嘴裡。

「我也想你。」Peter說，隨後便有些緊張的推開了Wade，他轉移了話題，「對了，我給你帶了食物。」

Wade低頭看著紐約英雄推開他的手，心裡感覺有些不滿，但他的不滿很快就被Peter拉著他到邊緣坐下而打散了，Peter從紙袋裡掏出了兩個捲餅，邊把自己的面罩捲到鼻子，露出了一個帶著歉意的笑容，邊把一個捲餅放在他手中。

「抱歉啦，之前太忙了。」Wade聽見他這麼說，Wade立刻就丟下上一秒的不開心，他接過了捲餅，高興地拆起了包裝。

「不會又是雞肉味的吧？」他邊說邊同樣捲起面罩吃了起來，他微微撇過頭看著Peter也拆起了包裝。

「不，我給你買了新的品項，是牛肉味的，還讓老闆給你加了辣醬。」Peter也將食物塞進嘴裡，Wade實在很喜歡看紐約英雄吃東西，他的臉頰會像屯食的倉鼠一樣鼓起，這樣讓他看起來更親切也更可愛。

「話說你剛剛到底在跟誰說話？」Peter模糊不清的問。

「我？」Wade移開了視線重複了一次，他這才想起了被他冷落的新朋友，他左右張望了一下，根本沒有看到任何小愛心的身影。

「怎麼了？」

Wade聽見紐約英雄這樣問，他本想直接告訴對方的，但又想起他的新朋友好像並不想讓紐約英雄知道它的存在，他猶豫了一下，說：「呃，沒事。我剛剛在跟我腦內的聲音聊天，你懂的。」

Peter從鼻子發出一個了然的聲音，這才移開困惑的視線，Wade趁著他低頭的時候在他的腰包裡找到了藏在裡頭的小愛心。

Wade瞪著那個小愛心，用唇語質問它在幹嘛，小愛心朝他扁了扁嘴，看起來有些委屈，但Wade根本看不懂這是什麼意思也不明白它幹嘛突然看起來像被欺負一樣，Wade糟心的想或許他真的該找找有沒有什麼非人物種翻譯課程了。

「──Wade？」Peter在此時出聲了，Wade嚇了一跳，他抬頭看著Peter，紐約英雄正歪著頭看他。

「怎麼了？」Wade有些心虛的問，Peter因為他的回應愣了一下。

「呃，你看起來有點分心，我猜我剛剛跟你講了一些話你可能也沒聽見？還是你今天其實很忙有很多事情要解決，我是不是不該今天找你出來？」Wade看見對方邊說邊跟小愛心一樣扁起了嘴巴，聽起來有些低落，Wade僅有的良心突然在體內大聲斥責他。

「等等、等等！別這樣啦，我不忙，只是我的腦袋實在太吵了，我不是故意分心的，你剛剛說了什麼？」Wade撒謊把一切的錯推給了聲音們，他的聲音在腦袋裡跟他抗議，他無視了。

「沒事，我理解的。」Peter聽見他的解釋後鬆了一口氣，Peter剛剛還有些緊張是不是自己太久沒聯絡Wade讓對方不開心了，知道不是他的問題後讓Peter有些放鬆，但他又想起他剛剛和Wade說的，剛放鬆的肩膀又緊繃了起來。

「說回我剛剛講的……呃，我確認一下，你的聲音現在沒再說話吧？或者我也可以等你們聊完？」

「沒事，他們都閉嘴了，就算他們都在說話也沒你重要！」Wade說，Peter被對方邊說邊激動揮舞手臂的動作逗笑，他的緊張感都有點不見了。

「噢，你其實跟他們聊完天我也不介意。」Peter說，他的聲音聽起來有些小心翼翼的，「畢竟我剛剛只是想跟你說……嗯，就是關於我之前躲著你的事情，我只是想和你抱歉，我不是故意傷害你的。」

「喔……那個阿。」Wade滿頭霧水的說，「你沒傷害我啊？我知道啦，你解釋過了，你有你自己的秘密要解決是吧？我懂的，而且我那天躺在垃圾堆不是因為你，你別放在心上。」

「我不是指那個。」Peter說，他看起來有些不安，「我是指你那天覺得我會丟下你這件事情，你看起來……看起來很受傷，我不該因為我自己的事情讓你覺得你會被拋棄的，我很抱歉。」

Peter說，他猶豫了一會，最後把自己的手疊在僱傭兵放在一旁的手上，Wade感覺對方柔軟的掌心在他的手背上輕撫著。

「我很抱歉我在這件事情上傷害了你，我回去後想了很久，一直覺得我這樣對待你很不公平，我不該把自己的煩惱發洩在你身上。」Peter說，他的聲音聽起來很內疚，「以及我也想告訴你，你是個很棒的朋友，就像我之前說的那樣，你正在變好，Wade，我從沒後悔過陪伴在你身邊。」

Wade愣了很久，嘴巴開闔了幾下也沒把話說出來，他沒想過他那天的自卑跟自暴自棄會讓紐約英雄感到內疚，當Peter告訴他他從沒後悔時Wade感到有些鼻酸，紐約英雄的話像他的手一樣讓他覺得溫暖，他幾乎都快感動落淚了。

「沒關係，我原諒你了。」Wade說，他克制住了那些鼻酸的感覺，試著不讓自己聽起來像個容易被感動到的傻小子，只是轉移了話題：「所以你的煩惱解決了嗎？我是指，我們那個不能說的秘密。」

「什麼？」Peter發出一個嚇著的聲音，迅速抽回了他的手，他聽起來又開始緊張了。

「我、我那些煩惱嗎？是還沒解決，但這不重要，我控制得住狀況，你不用擔心。」

「……喔，沒事就好，我知道你一向可以解決問題的。」Wade又開始不滿起對方抽開的手了，他剛剛到底說了些什麼才讓Peter像個受驚的小動物一樣抽回自己並停止碰觸他？Wade想破了頭也不明白，不斷把剛剛自己說的話在腦海裡翻來覆去，企圖想找出那個討人厭的關鍵字。

「嗯……嗯。」Peter從鼻子發出一個模稜兩可的聲音，他說：「那你呢？我是說，你最近過的怎麼樣？應該……還可以吧？」

「我？」Wade終於回過神來並把剛剛那些話拋到腦後去，一想到最近過得生活，他就忍不住高興的大笑起來。

「喔，我最近過得很棒！雖然待在紐約很無聊，但我找到幾個不違反我們約定的委託，我還救了幾個被綁架的可憐蟲，搗毀了一個毒窩，聽起來很棒對吧？像超級英雄，我還交了一個可愛的朋友！」

Peter本來因為對方在炫耀他做的好事而跟著微笑起來，但他在聽見Wade交了朋友並強調是個 **『可愛的』** 朋友時，上揚的嘴角瞬間就垮了下來。

「很、很棒沒錯，你已經是個很棒的英雄了。」Peter聽見自己乾巴巴的說，「但，呃，可愛的朋友？嗯？」

「對！我兩週前剛認識一個朋友，它是個可愛的小東西，很會逗人開心，每次我做了一些好事時它都會在旁邊鼓勵我然後說我很棒！你知道這有多激勵人心嗎？就算我只是把我的衣服拿去洗它都會覺得我主動打掃很棒然後蹭著我給我讚揚，它讓我這幾週過得好開心！」

Wade開始不斷嘰嘰喳喳的在他旁邊分享喜悅，但Peter卻瞪大自己的眼睛愣愣地看著對方沒有給出一點回饋。

Peter感覺自己有些受打擊，腦子裡都在迴盪Wade快樂的說他朋友很可愛並且讓他有多開心──他認識Wade這麼久，甚至都沒去過對方家裡！憑什麼才認識兩個禮拜的人可以搶先他進去！？

他的內心又生氣又難受，他感覺有一團忌妒的火在胸口燃燒，Peter不高興的咬住自己的下唇，鼻子都皺了起來，他試著讓自己冷靜點不去質問那個搶先奪走Wade的朋友到底是誰。

Peter告訴自己他其實沒有資格為此忌妒或是質問更多消息，他跟Wade甚至不是那種關係，但他還是覺得自己又難過又憤怒，Peter連忙撇過臉低下頭不去看Wade，並慶幸著他戴著面罩，這樣Wade就不會看見自己眼睛裡面難受的情緒。

這些難過的感受一夕之間襲向Peter，這些情緒甚至都讓他下意識忽略了Wade使用的主語是『它』而不是『他』。

而僱傭兵歡樂的說了一會才發現Peter的不對勁，他正想開口，他腰包裡面的小愛心卻突然衝了出來，它扯著Wade露在外面的耳朵，看起來怒氣沖沖的。

Wade無聲的哀嚎起來，他連忙抓起了小愛心舉到面前，苦著臉揉了揉自己的耳朵。

──老天，這個小愛心哪來那麼大的力氣！？

Wade用嘴唇發出一個『What The Fuck』的氣音，但小愛心只是又開始瘋狂擺動著它的手臂，它用力的指了指Peter，又迅速把自己變回剛剛那種全紅然後撲通震動的樣子，但它這次並不是用帶著期待的眼神看他，而是又氣又怒的，他的手在Peter跟自己的身上來回，Wade被他搞混了。

但Wade實在不想在這個時刻還去猜測小愛心的意思，尤其他開始慌忙意識到Peter的異常，對紐約英雄的關心凌駕於想理解這些謎題的想法，Wade忍不住焦急地吼起了小愛心。

「你他媽能不能說得明白一點！？我現在沒時間陪你！」

Wade吼出聲才想起小愛心似乎並不想讓Peter知道他的存在，但來不及了，Peter驚訝的看向他，小愛心跟Wade同時映入他的視線裡。

Peter驚訝的都忘記難受了，他瞪著那個愛心，說：「Wade，它怎麼會在你旁邊！？」

-TBC

*白雪公主的七個小夥伴之一，那個很愛生氣的小矮人


End file.
